chapter two: Secrets are Upon Us
by goodgirlnextdoor
Summary: Landon finds out Jamie's secret when he tells her he is in love with her.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters: Jamie Sullivan and Landon Carter.

Chapter two: Secrets are upon us

(Before Jamie's death)

Landon, unsure of what might actually happen if he did go to Jamie's house, went any way. When he finally got to her house, Jamie told him to meet her up in her room she had to get something from the kitchen. Jamie knew she really didn't have to get anything from the kitchen; she just had to get her dad off her back about Landon Carter. No one said being a pastor's daughter was an easy job. When she was done with that she found Landon sitting on her bed, doing nothing as though afraid the science book would bite him or attack if opened by the wrong person.

Jamie sat down next to the book and across from Landon. For a moment nothing happened, no one said anything or did anything.

"So, being the preacher's daughter must suck?"

Jamie just opened the book to chapter one and started to explain. Ignoring his question entirely, then on to chapter two when she knew that Landon understood everything she was saying.

For weeks, Landon kept on coming over to Jamie's house, and each time learning something different, along with bringing her his grades from the test he had in all of his classes. Jamie was proud of him she really was, until one day Landon found her in the cafeteria once again; alone reading an English text book this time. Landon sat next to her again, and this time his friends seem to notice, they weren't sure what was going on, and why he was still hanging out with her.

When Landon was walking off one, of his friends came up to him and asked, "Why are you still hanging out with her, man come on Landon, you did what the principal wanted you to do, and you're going to graduate so what's the deal?"

"I love her; she makes me want to be different, okay."

"So, what does that mean, you're going to hang out with miss freak over there. Because she makes you want to be a better person."

"Yep. She's not a freak." Landon said punching him in the mouth.

"We are through being friends." He said with blood coming from his mouth, then walked back to the group, and then all of them walked off laughing.

Landon didn't care, and he knew that Jamie knew though she really wasn't expecting it, especially from Landon Carter. Finding Carter at his locker alone without his posse' around made her wonder was he really that serious about being in love with her? Jamie stormed over to him and without Landon getting a word in edge wise she said, "Landon, I ask only one thing for you do before we even got started, not to fall in love with me and you can't even do that right."

"No, you never said that."

"Then it was implied. Please don't love me. The last thing I need is for you to get me all confused." And then she stormed off to her car.

Landon came running after her, when he finally caught up he turned her around, "Why are you so afraid?"

Jamie didn't speak for a moment wondering if this was the best time to tell him she was back on chemo therapy. Or if she should just say she's sick. She finally decided not to say anything about it and try to get away, but his grip was too hard and she could get out of it.

"Landon, I want to love you. It's just, I'm sick."

"Then I will take you home."

"No, Landon. I'm dying. I have leukemia and I'm dying. I don't want to love you because I don't I could bear to lose you."

Landon's arm seemed to loosen on her, and she walked to her car with his face of pure shock still in her mind. Landon found the only friend that was left Eric, and he started to tell Eric about what Jamie said.

"Dude, I'm sorry, but I'm not a doctor. Isn't your dad one though?" Eric said, trying to sound sympathetic about it. He knew Landon loved Jamie, and he knew Landon would sail the Earth and back for her if he could.

Landon knew that his dad was a doctor but he didn't want to ask for help, at least not his father's help. Landon hadn't seen his father in years, why would his father help him?


End file.
